


Pen Pals

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel





	Pen Pals

_Dear Kambi,_

_Today’s the day! Doctors say I get to go home - the cancer is gone and I’m better. At least I’m better enough to get better all the way from home. My Auntie (Y/N) says that once I’m strong enough we can finally meet, since we’re both in Sioux Falls!_  
  
Auntie says that when I’m a little better - I can also get a dog. I think I want a German Shepherd or a Labradoodle or maybe a Goldendoodle? What’s your favorite dog?  
  
Do you have a dog? What’s your favorite dog? Or do you like cats?  
  
My momma said I was allergic to cats, so Auntie (Y/N) doesn’t let me have them…

_Well, I gotta go Kambi! I can’t wait to hear from you._

_Remember - my address is 1122 N Duluth Avenue. I really can’t wait to hear from you!_  
  
LOVE,  
Maddie

“Come on Sam, what’s been bothering you?” Jody interrupts Sam’s thoughts, causing him to look up from the table. It was their monthly visit, usually Jody - and sometimes Donna and Alex - would come to the hospital and they’d visit over coffee and hospital food.

“Ah, nothing. Besides the fact that my brother hasn’t checked in, I’m okay.”  
  
“Bull. Crap.” Donna leans forward to catch Sam’s attention. “What’s wrong, we kinda know you by now. You’ve got a terrible lying face.”  
  
Sam sighs and shakes his head, pulling the folded letter from his scrub pocket. “I found this earlier today. A little girl that was released a few days ago has been a pen pal with another girl that was released. She had to have dropped the letter.”  
  
“And?” Jody asks. “She’s a kid, and no longer in the hospital fighting for your life, why are you so down?”  
  
“Maybe that she’s expecting a reply? Or maybe this kid she’s writing, whom I’ve met. Maybe this kid is expecting a letter?”  
  
“Well, then do something about it,” Jody says standing. Her radio - and then Donna’s radio goes off. “We gotta go, can you take Alex home?”  
  
“Yeah. I’m off in a few.” Sam nods slowly.  
  
“Okay, be safe Alex, we’ll be home tonight. Hopefully.” Jody doesn’t wait for Alex to respond, and the two cops were up and out of the cafeteria faster than he had expected.

* * *

Things had changed drastically for Sam in the last six years.

He had decided hunting was something of the past, after chasing after Michael around to get Dean back, he had had enough. Dean was all good - he had found Katie, a hunter who was raised in the life just like him and his brother.  
  
Katie and Dean worked well together - too well in fact - and Dean was finally comfortable enough to have a different partner. While they still lived in the bunker, along with Jack and Cas, Sam chose to live in Sioux Falls near Donna and Jody and the girls.  
  
He knew there wouldn’t be problems - but if they arose he could pull out the old weapons and dust them off if he was needed.  
  
So instead of going back to Law school like he had thought he had wanted - he decided to go to nursing school. He could still help people, and always help around the hunting community if they needed medical help.

* * *

“Sam, what are you doing here?” The department head nurse looks up from her paperwork and gives him a tired smile.

“Uh, I found a letter meant to go to Kambria Wilson, is there a forwarding address?”  
  
“No love. Last I heard that she was going to live with family in Rochester. Her parents are taking her there and transferring all care over there.” Jackie - the nurse - replies. “Why?”  
  
“I think this little Maddie might be heartbroken to not get a reply.”  
  
“Sam Winchester, you are such a softie. You see what you can do with that. Okay?” Sam nods to his boss. “Good, now get off my floor and go home. You’ve been working too long, you need a break.”  
  
Sam chuckles, but looks up to see Alex waiting in the distance. “Goodbye Jackie.”

* * *

Sam finally took Jody’s and Jackie’s advice.  
  
Do something about it.  
  
If she wasn’t going to get the letter, Sam would write it and send it. He did after all have the address.  
  
With a few fibs and a hiding a bit of the truth, Sam set out to try and make this girls day.

* * *

_Dear Maddie,_

_I’m so glad you’re out of there! I was hoping it would happen soon! My momma says that we might be able to meet. I am going to visit my family in New York, and I don’t know how long I’ll be._  
  
You know parents. They never make their minds up!

 _My favorite dog is a German Shepherd, but you should get whatever you want! Dogs are the best, they’re such good friends. Cats are mean, and they like to be alone. Plus I do sneeze around them so I guess I’m allergic??_  
  
My uncle Sam will be holding all my mail while I’m gone, so you should send it there!

_His address is 922 N Nesmith Avenue, and he’ll hold all the letters if he has to. He promised._

_LOVE,  
Kambi_

* * *

**Characters** : Eventual Sam X Reader, Jody, Alex & Donna (mentioned), Dean, Jack & Cas (mentioned), Katie (OFC mentioned,) Maddie (OFC), Kambria (OFC)  
 **Warnings** : None - fluff, mentions of cancer ward, but no suffering.  
 **A/N** :d  
 **Tagging** : (bolded/strike through doesn’t work) [@thetalesofmooseandsquirrel](https://tmblr.co/mJeHfGg_Jyet0CmWY_gEvvQ)[@kbrand0](https://tmblr.co/mj1i7Q2HDYyKMK7vWRadQaw) [@autoblocked](https://tmblr.co/mRIBFPq4AOqoWFYfRwFOBag) [@thinkwritexpress-official](https://tmblr.co/mjecWmCvTeKd6zPRNYcQmzA) [@ajspencer1892](https://tmblr.co/mdVcrT5A7uge_GALXLMmjsQ)[@growningupgeek](https://tmblr.co/mAChbISlYI8_TLTdZwk_bMQ) [@iwillprobablybechangingthislater](https://tmblr.co/mKuv7Wc-biK9EZsAdLu97_g) [@amomentintime](https://tmblr.co/mMPyTmE8dCgNB8DAnlCpHOA)[@evelynfreakinaddams](https://tmblr.co/mTzIBGzj0KXa--rRxj3-iPQ) [@ashleymalfoy](https://tmblr.co/mSC3-T5MbpKFt4Ul0C_G3vA) [@d-s-winchester](https://tmblr.co/mBueL0vWHjFXyFsvq2K_aoQ)[@justanotherdeangirl25](https://tmblr.co/m2lTX55LoVs8x2kMtbDsgFw) [@thetardishasaquidditchpitch](https://tmblr.co/m5H4ZGUZuLqsAmoEnshq0Ww) [@english-poison4](https://tmblr.co/mvH8gdmjr6tCrb3Tfp4yITQ)[@blacktithe7](https://tmblr.co/mJRovOb44OUXX-6DmwAm1oQ) [@nerdysandwichqueen](https://tmblr.co/ma5xDZz4sdyC2QWX1824eQQ) [@taylorlaurenthomas](https://tmblr.co/mQWTJdHScYeavNsVOj6CBiw) [@jensen-jarpad](https://tmblr.co/m_s_LP20auSLcTnIgf3P-Mg)[@inthewakeoflife-blog](https://tmblr.co/mboIUXL_mwAt1OVdvbUs8fg) [@fantasticimpaladoctor](https://tmblr.co/mH2cJKH0v7d9d2n2emLhBrg)  ** ~~@sleep-silent-angel~~**[@anokhi07](https://tmblr.co/m5-kkgWitrgfK33t2upHLLg) [@smoothdogsgirl](https://tmblr.co/mBxf4DMfA5y6VQvTy4-MRXA)  ** ~~@deansbaekaz2y5~~**  [@xtina2191](https://tmblr.co/mt6DrZABrGkWCTy_gXY8dMg)[@hanginwithmanerds](https://tmblr.co/mTxnpoA7N3ILCaOWiXIPDTQ) [@dancingalone21](https://tmblr.co/m-_i879Wqyx8CZeTcTBxj0A) [@tiffanycaruso](https://tmblr.co/mUcSo118nVldSy9A79xzZWg) [@sandlee44](https://tmblr.co/mIQwqt4Uq5B3QMj6tLWB5VQ)[@niallandsebastianaremylife](https://tmblr.co/mfqon5Z9PQRGF4q5o5kq6WQ) [@atc74](https://tmblr.co/mGZ3QQu0Twu1CcgmrHNY_TA) [@spnfluffbingo](https://tmblr.co/mkzqWtilGNPkga30MN5j3wA)


End file.
